Unexpected Visitor
by komodo.dragon2
Summary: Germany and Prussia get an unexpected visitor, and Britain wonders who it is. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything or anyone except for my secret character :D The background on him/her will be all clear in the next chapter. P.S. no this character is not a Mary Sue type. Promise. :D For now...enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1**

The volleyball bounced off the walls and rolled until it came to a stop at the tall, muscular, handsome blonde instructor's feet. He sighed, picked it up, and walked back across the gym to the next person in line. He growled, "It's your turn, Italy!"

"Ve~ Just you watch, I'm going to own this thing!"

Germany rolled his eyes and tossed the ball upwards. Italy eyed it but as soon as it came down, he shrieked and cowered behind the waiting instructor. Germany sighed and picked up the ball again. The new training program hadn't changed anything so far, but Germany wasn't going to give up with out a fight.

Austria nervously stepped up to the serving position. He groaned, and hit the ball. It soared high...and ran into the net. "Dummkoph! That is unacceptable!"

"Have some mercy! And you can't talk to me like that!"

Germany eyed him. "I can call you what I please until you beat me. China, you're next!"

"I will dominate, aru!"Germany tossed it to China who volleyed it back. They kept on until Germany spiked it, winning the match.

Hungary smiled and called out, "Germany? You have a young lady visitor!"

Prussia's and France's eyes lit up, but Germany's darkened. "A. Young. Lady?" He tried to protest, but Hungary had already ushered in the guest.

The guest was 5'4 and had a blossomed figure of a girl for eighteen which fit because she was eighteen. Beautiful locks of shoulder-length brown hair which had a gold tint to it framed her heart-shaped face. Her eyes were glittery blue, the same shade as Germany's though they had a mischievous twinkle to them like Prussia. She had a wide mouth, but it wasn't a thin line like Germany's. Prussia's eyes widened in recognition.

"Kesesese~" He ran and embraced the stranger. Why? Because he knew her. How? Because he was given care of this lady when she was small. Who was she? Emma Yvonne Beilschmidt: the sister they hadn't seen in since since she was eleven.

Germany stammered, "Take a ten minute bre-"

Prussia shook his head. "Go on home, just be sure to come back tomorrow!"

To Germany's dismay, they crowded around the newcomer. Prussia grabbed her hand and said, "MAKE WAY FOR THE AWESOME ONE AND HIS AWESOME FRIEND!" They obliged, because that was they first time Prussia had called someone awesome. "I promise she'll come back!" He shooed them out of the way. "We'll chat in the office, come on West."

Once the door was shut, Prussia laughed long and hard. "I can't believe it's you!"

"I can't either!" She laughed with him. She hugged Prussia and started to rapidly speak German, showing her happiness.

Germany looked at her. "Who...are you?"

She swiveled to meet him. "It's me, Emma! Ich heisse Emma!"

Luddy's eyes misted over and she ran to him. She extended her arms and they embraced. He hugged her tightly and she clung to him. "I missed you Luddy." He smelled her hair and replied with unshed tears in his eye, "Ich habe dich vermisst, Emma. (I missed you too, Emma)."

Prussia, unimpressed with them, ate Emma's leftover wurst and drank the last of her beer, a gift from Hungary. A knock at the door sounded and Prussia stepped outside. Emma and Germany still embraced, finally together again. Emma sighed and stepped back. "You look very handome, Luddy. _Opa_ would be proud of you, _bruder_."

He stiffened. "Why are you here?"

"I wrote in my letter that I'd come! Didn't you get it?"

"Nein." _That darn Prussia..._ he thought. "Let's take you home."

"After I beat you in volleyball!"

"In your dreams, Schwester!" Prussia called out.

They fought fierce and hard and finally went to Germany's house. Italy was living with Romano for the weekend, so Emma got Italy's bedroom. "Guten Nacht." She called out.

"Guten Nacht!"

"Guten Nacht."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Prussia raced downstairs, excited about what his breakfast would be. His sister Emma was an excellent cook and she when she had lived with them, she would often spoil them with delicious delicacies.

"_Bruder_! _Schwester_! Come on and let's eat!" He said impatiently as he strolled into West's dining room.

Germany looked up from his newspaper. "_Ja?_"

Prussia rolled his eyes."Why didn't you tell me you were already down here?"

Germany shrugged. "Emma will be out in a few minutes."

Prussia sauntered down into a chair and started to drum his fingers impatiently on the table. Germany's annoyance showed in his voice, "If you'll be patient, you'll see what she's been doing the past three hours."

Prussia's eyes widened. "HOW EARLY HAS SHE BEEN UP?

Germany stifled a yawn and replied, "About five…"

Emma bustled in carrying pancakes, wurst, beer, eggs, and much more while humming a cheery tune. She set out everything, and smiled at all of her hard work. Prussia's hand was reaching for the eggs when she smacked his hand. Germany smirked and laid down his newspaper so they could eat.

Prussia glared at the food. "Prussia, I hope this food is awesome enough for you." She teased.

He rolled his eyes and they said a quick prayer of thanks for the food. The boys dove in while Emma left to go check on the cinnamon rolls.

"She's as _gut_ as ever." Germany said, inhaling a roll.

"_Ja,_ she's _gut_." Prussia concurred. With a mouthful of food he asked, "Are you still trying out that new stupid training program?"

Germany's eyes darkened. "_Ja,_ _und_ you're going to be the first to try it out this morning."

Prussia sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"It's _gut_ right?"

"_Ja_!" They said simultaneously.

"_Danke._ I'm glad you like it." They ate as much as they could hold, and then flipped a quarter to see who would do the dishes. Prussia and Germany were chosen to do the dishes while Emma left to go get changed for Germany's training session.

"How unawesome…" Prussia grumbled.

"Shut up and hand me that dishcloth." Germany retorted.

Prussia obliged and they went to work scrubbing all the dishes until they passed Germany's inspection: spotless inside and out. Emma bounced in wearing a sky blue polo that complimented her eyes. Khaki capris, white tennis shoes, and a thin gray hoodie completed the look. Her brown hair was styled in a simple yet elegant ponytail.

"What do you think?" She twirled for them.

Prussia's eyes lit up, but Germany nudged him, "_Sehr schon."_

"_Danke_! I'll finish here while you two go get ready." She shooed them upstairs.

Within an hour (Prussia had to do his hair) all three were seated in Germany's car driving towards the gymnasium.

"Look at all the pretty flowers!"

"Those have always been there, _dummkoph!_" Prussia said.

"Hey! Shut up!" She playfully punched him as he laughed. Germany smirked as the car moved forward. After what seemed like ages, they finally arrived and walked inside. She shrugged off her jacket and admired the equipment.

"I'll show you how it's done! Just watch awesome _bruder_ do his work!"

"Go ahead." She crossed her arms with a smirk on her face.

England sighed. He didn't want to be here; he hated training, but if he refused, that German would hound him until the die he died…which wouldn't be for a very long time…He shut his locker and turned when he heard someone laugh.

"I….umm…I don't think hanging upside down is the best way to do that, Prussia."

England's pulse quickened. It was the girl from before. _But why is she here?_ He wondered. The spy in him was deathly curious as to who the devil that girl was. At first he observed her from the shadows. He noticed her vitality and spark of innocence and life. As he studied her face, he tried to determine her character.

As a matter of fact, he was so focused that he didn't hear footsteps behind him. Suddenly, hands groped his waist. "Ohonhonhon!" France breathed.

England's eyes widened and he screamed as he ran out from under the shadows.

"I got it Prussia!" Emma lunged for the football that her brother had sent flying.

"Watch out!" But he was too late with his warning. They collided into each other, Emma on the bottom, and England sprawled out on top of her.

Germany's eyes darkened. "BRITAIN!"

England sighed and stood. "It's not what you think!"

Emma vouched for England and told what happened. Germany snorted and offered her a hand up.

"_Danke._" She faced England. "I am so sorry about that. I'll be more careful where I step next time!" England started to say something, but Germany intervened by summoning everyone to the start mark.

"Now you are going to run through this obstacle course. Prussia, why don't you go first?"

Prussia rolled his eyes and took his place. Germany fired the pistol and Prussia darted off. Germany waited, then sent everyone else except for England, Russia, and Emma.

"MY TURN!" She proclaimed and raced ahead. England and Russia were close on her heels. She passed it with flying colors. Germany was proud of his _Schwester_. Very proud of her. She was great until her foot got caught in some wires.

She struggled to pull it out, but it only made it worse. She sighed. England and Russia were right behind her, when they heard her grunt in frustration. They quickly analyzed the situation. Ivan hoisted Emma high in the air while England untangled her leg. They then took her shoulders and half carried half walked her out of the course and set her down on a nearby bench.

Russia looked at her. "How are you my little comrade?"

England ran and got ice to put on her ankle. Everyone crowded around her offering her rest and food. Japan came with blankets, China gave her his panda, Russia saw her struggling, and he picked her up while England adjusted pillows for support. He then carefully set her down, making sure she was comfortable. Everyone did everything in their power to make her comfortable.

Three hours passed. Germany had worked the tired nations to the bone. Soon everyone but Japan, Russia, Italy, Romano, Germany, Prussia, and England had gone home for the day.

Italy smiled, "Ve~ Ms? What's your name?"

"Emma."

Italy grinned. "Ve~ Ms. Emma? Would you like to eat pasta with me tomorrow and my _fratello_? We'd have pasta…and pasta…and pasta!"

"I'd be delighted!"

England started with, "Would you like to-"

Russia finished with, "Eat vodka with me this evening? I think you'd like it!" England started to protest, but Emma hurriedly said, "I'd love to eat with both of you." They established a time, place, and dress code, and then Germany and Prussia took her home.

"I don't know what I should wear!" She pulled out a pink strapless, a purple spaghetti straps, a silver long, one that was a golden thin, and couldn't decide…

Prussia sauntered in and said, "Wear the silver one."

She smirked but obeyed. "There, now put on these earrings and necklace…and shoes,…and you're ready for Ivan and Arthur to pick you up!"

She kissed his cheek. "_Danke._" Ivan and Arthur picked her up and they rode off. She sat in the back while Russia and England rode in the front. They stopped at a beautiful restraint with lots of fancy decorations. England cleared his throat. They had already placed their order, and his curiosity was now in full swing.

"Are you related to Germany and Prussia? You have their features in your face."

"Oh….Well, you could say that. I am Emma Yvonne Beilschmidt, their sister." Seeing England's and Russia's expression, she hurriedly said, "Let me explain over dinner."

The waitress filled their beverages and then Emma started. "Germania is my grandfather, like Germany and Prussia. One day. Germania found a young baby in front of his house. He searched for the mother, and found her. She said that she didn't want the baby, and she thought Germania would make a good father to the baby. Germania's eyes widened. He sighed and said that he couldn't take the baby. The mother was desperate, and she pleaded with him to sleep with her so he could feel as if the baby was his responsibility. Germania sighed and agreed.

The mother left the next morning without the baby. Germania held the baby and decided that Ludwig would make a good guardian over the baby. Now Prussia had already stopped from existing as a nation, and Germania had no idea that Prussia was still alive. Germania ran to Germany's house and knocked. Prussia was there, but he was asleep. Germania wrote a note and left the baby on Germany's porch. Prussia awoke and carried the baby inside. He called Germany who was at work and read him the note. Disturbed, Germany ran home and discussed with Prussia what to do. Prussia and he finally worked out an agreement. Prussia was going to be the stay-at-home-father, and Ludwig would go work and earn the money. Germany started to work three extra jobs to bring in the income. Prussia would pay the bills, and buy groceries while Germany worked. At the end of the week, they would go and drink leaving me, the baby, with Ms. Rosa, our kind neighbor. She was very kind and she called me Emma. I hadn't had a name since I was born, and I became her precious Emma."

She paused while the waitress came back and filled their glasses. "So does that answer your questions?"

England shook his head. "No. There wasn't a school in the area. Explain that."

Emma nodded and sipped her water. "Well, by now I was four. Germany and Prussia were a bit worried, because I needed education. The only school nearby Germany's work was an all boy school. Prussia called and set up an appointment with the school board.

The next day, Germany took me to the appointment. The lady asked my name and I said, "Jermonie."

Germany stared at me and I repeated it. "JERMONIE!"

"Ok…Ms. Jermonie…"

From that day on, I was called Germ or Jerm until I left the school."

England nodded. The waitress handed the check to him, but Emma snagged it first. "HEY!" England protested, while Russia asked for more vodka.

The waitress's eyes widened. "o-of course…sir…" And she scurried off.

"Oh shut up. I've never had a more pleasurable evening, thanks to you two."

"I never let a lady pay for my meals!"

"I never let someone pay my meals unless I know them really well."

England smirked and narrowed his eyes. "Really? Well…How about dinner tomorrow? You'll know me by then, and I can pay for your dinner."

Emma smiled. "Fine."

Russia sipped the end of his vodka. "I will come too, comrades.

England sighed but agreed. Emma grinned and the conversation started again. They talked long into the night about childhood stories, family, and other things.

Germany sighed. It was midnight, and Emma wasn't home yet.

"Calm down, they won't do anything to her! Russia is there, and he wouldn't push himself on her yet."

Germany threw a bottle at him. "SHUT UP!"

"Just saying. Kesesese~"

England laughed. "So what country are you?"

She shook her head. "I'm not. I'm human."

England stared while Russia asked, "Become one with me, da?"

Emma shook her head. "I'm not a country, so I wouldn't be of any gain for you."

"NOT COUNTY?"

"Thank you for telling the whole restaurant. I think if you yell a bit harder, they'll hear you in Australia." Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

England's face was a complete shock. She wasn't a country…that put a damper on all of his plans… he hit his head on the table.

"Are you feeling allright?" She asked.

"No…yes…maybe…"

She sighed. "Russia, will you take me home? I'm sure West and East are worried."

"Da!" He carried England outside and dropped him in the car. "_Danke_ for taking me to dinner. It was fun!" She turned to England. "Don't forget about tomorrow!"

He nodded while mumbling. She grinned and soon they arrived at the house. Germany waited and as soon as she entered the living room, he said, "What took you so long?"

She looked at him. "Was there a curfew?"

Prussia laughed. "Come on and lighten up both of you. You're so unawesome."

"Oh shut up." They both said simultaneously.

"I would have been here sooner, but the waitress had to redo everything because Russia had too much vodka."

He shouted rapidly in German at her, and she calmly shouted back in German. Prussia was laughing his head off. "_Bruder_, let's continue this tomorrow…I have a headache. _Guten Nacht_!" And she walked upstairs while Germany still ranted down below.

Prussia patted his brother. "She's a big girl now, don't worry about her so much. I'm tired. Night!" And he left.

Germany sighed and got dressed for bed. He was worried about her…but he was angry that she had disobeyed his orders. "…" His body went to sleep while he still raved and ranted in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anyone but Emma Yvonne! :D I hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 3

Emma yawned and slowly descended the stairs. She smoothed back her brown hair and walked into the dining room where Germany was reading his paper.

"_Guten Morgen, bruder_." She said yawning.

"_Guten Morgen, schwester._" Germany didn't even look up from his paper.

She sighed and pretended to pout. "Aww, are you still upset with me?" He didn't say anything.

Emma grabbed the newspaper and pulled it down so she could see Germany's blue eyes glaring at her own gold-specked blue eyes. "Ludwig, I love you and you know that."

He bore his eyes into her eyes as she continued, "I am very touched that you worry about me. I see why you're upset, and I appreciate your concern, _bruder_. England and the others won't hurt me." She put her arms around him and embraced. "I love you, Luddy. After all, that's what favorite _schwesters_ do."

"Who's ready for the awesome one's cooking?" Prussia sang out from the kitchen.

"I am!" Emma smiled.

Germany folded his newspaper. "_Lasst uns essen._"

Prussia kicked open the swinging doors. "Breakfast a la awesome is served!"

They said a quick prayer of thanks, and Germany dove in. Emma raised an eyebrow. "Since when can you cook food like eggs benedict and chicken a la king?"

Prussia smirked. "It's chicken a la awesome and I had some help…but not much!"

She grinned and started to eat. "_Sehr gut bruder_."

"_Ja, sehr gut._"

"The awesome one can cook better than anyone!"

"And he can do dishes better than anyone I know!" Emma teased.

Prussia rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up!" She laughed and patted his arm.

"But today, you and West get to do the dishes!"

"True, but then I get to kick your butt in Call of Duty!"

"You're on, but don't come crying to me when I annihilate you!"

Germany smirked, but kept eating.

-after breakfast-

"Allright, it's on! Get ready for Annihilation!"

"You're on Fluffball!" Emma laughed.

"Come on West! I'll kill you next!"

"Shut up and play Prussia!" They each grabbed a controller and began to duel.

"Grenade Attack! Take that!"

"Haha! Knifed you!"

After twelve more rematches, Emma raised her fist in victory while Prussia banged his fist on the coffeetable.

"That's why you never throw a grenade at me, inside or outside!"

"S-Shut up!"

Emma laughed. "No. I won."

Germany smirked and Prussia sulked. "Why don't you fight her _bruder_?"

"_Nein_, I'd rather n-"

"You're afraid to lose!" She playfully teased.

He reddened. "Come on! Fight me! I'll kick your butt!" She laughed in the middle of her sentence.

"I'm n-not sure.."

"Aww West! Please?"

"Well…" He mulled it over in his mind. Emma looked up at him, begging with her blue eyes. Germany sighed. "_Fein_."

"_Ja_!" She hugged him and left to go make him a drink.

Prussia laughed. "Kesesese~ You are going to whip her aren't you?"

The younger one fidgeted. "Um…"

The albino grinned. "Now don't go and ruin your pants West!"

"Shut up!"

"Kesesese~"

'I'm back! Ready to get your butt kicked?"

Germany grabbed a controller as did Emma. Prussia showed Germany how to use all the controls during the first couple of rounds, and then he left to go eat (again).

Emma crept across the open field when fire caught her arm. Germany smirked and continued fighting. As Prussia watched from the kitchen, he smiled at his little brother and sister. _It feels like we are a family again._ He thought. He had had the same feeling when he and Ludwig were raising Emma. She was the glue that held them together, she was the sun in their sky.-

"Hey! _Bruder_, you knifed me!"

"_Sehr gut_."

"You like seeing me die?"

"Out of all the times you've beaten us, surely you could die at least once." Prussia called out from the window.

"Shut up!" She pretended to pout but soon looked at the clock. "Oh! I have to go! I promised Italy I'd eat with him." She scurried away to go brush her hair.

"Let's go with her."

Prussia stared at his brother. "What? Why?"

"Because I don't want that pasta freak near her!" He said through gritted teeth.

"And it's allright that England and Russia go with her?"

Germany locked his jaw. "_Nein_ I'm going there too."

"You can't do that! Let them be alone, Emma needs it!"

"_Nein_, I can do it."

Prussia tightened his grip on his brother's shoulder. "Let Emma be free I won't let you take away her social life."

"She needs a guardian!"

"She's almost nineteen!"

"So? You didn't let me out of your sight until I was twenty!"

"That's because I attracted ladies, and you needed to learn how to do it."

"Shut up. I'm going with her and that is final."

Prussia sighed. "_Fein_, but you'll live to regret it."

Germany shrugged and left to go get a drink. Prussia watched his little brother's retreating form. _Emma will kill him…_he thought.

"Yeah! Germany and his pretty sister are here to eat with us!"

The bubbly redhead's brother just growled at Germany but grinned at Emma. She said, "I'm sorry if this is inconvenient, Italy."

Romano immediately stood and seated Emma in his chair and sat down on her right. Italy happily sat down on her left, leaving Germany with the awkward seat of right in front of her.

"Here is a menu, why don't you pick something _bella_?"

"Oh." She smiled. "_Grazie_. Is that how you say it?"

"Si! Wow Germany, your sister can speak Italian!"

"Oh no!" She laughed. "I heard you say that yesterday, but I'm glad you think my accent is authentic."

"Have a menu Germany."

"_Danke_." He glanced over it.

"I think I want the-"

"Why don't you try the salad and alfredo, Emma?"

"It sounds delicious, I'll try it."

Germany stared, unsure what to get. _Ja,_ he had eaten Italian lots of times, but he had no idea what the dishes were called.

"Italy?" He asked.

"Yes, Germany?"

"What was the dish called that we ate when we were on the beach?"

Italy smiled and pointed to it on the menu. "We had a lot of fun, didn't we? It was fun when Grandpa Rome was singing. Did I tell you about that _bella?_"

"Your grandfather…was the Roman Empire, correct?"

"Si! He was amazing!"

"Oh." She smiled. "I'd love to hear about him."

Romano sighed as Italy began. "My Grandpa Rome visited us when Germany, Japan, and I were shipwrecked on an island. America, England, Russia, China, and France had found us and China started to swing his big shiny thing at me and I screamed for Germany to save me, but he was asleep on the sand! I screamed and waved my white flag around and then Grandpa Rome stood out of the sea and started to sing!"

Germany moaned as Italy continued. "And he sang so pretty! And then he vanished and America and everyone else ran away. And then we ate some smores again and then everyone else attacked me again! I screamed, 'GERMANY SAVE ME!' but he was asleep again because of China! Then Grandpa Rome floated on top of the sea again and sang again! He has such a pretty voice, and the song was so pretty. And that's when we ate more smores!"

Emma smiled and sipped her water. "That sounds fun! I wish I was there to see it."

"You would have loved it!"

Romano interrupted his brother. "What do you like to do, Emma?"

Germany's fist tightened under the table. "Well…I like to go for walks, play piano, write stories, play with my _bruders_, play active games, sing, and…umm…"

"I love singing too! We should sing together sometime!"

"I'd love that!" She smiled and tilted her head.

Romano sighed. "Are you really German?"

She turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"W-well…um…you seem…um.."

Italy happily finished for his brother. "You are happy and you smile a lot!"

Germany sighed and uncurled his fist.

"Oh." She said.

"Ve~ you always smile and you laugh like Prussia does! Maybe you're Prussian!"

"No, I'm adopted."

"Adopted?" Romano asked.

"_Ja_ I'm adopted." She told the story again to the Italians who at the end were tearing up.

"That was a beautiful story!" Italy wailed.

"_Danke_ Italy."

"So you are really adopted…" Romano mumbled.

"Yes, I am!"

Germany looked at the clock. "_Schwester_, it's four. We need to leave."

"Oh _ja!_ _Danke_ Germany." She turned to the Italians. "_Grazie _for the lunch! It was splendid. Good day!"

"Bye!" They waved.

"Hello Britain and Russia!" She waved.

England said, "Hello."

Russia smiled "^J^."

Emma said, "Germany and Prussia insisted upon coming. I'm sorry if this is inconvenient."

"No, not at all. It's perfectly fine. Have a seat." England stood and seated her in his chair. Russia smiled and sat down on her left, while England sat across from her, leaving Prussia to sit on her right.

"This is a splendid restaurant, Britain. You made an excellent choice."

"Oh thank you. Would you like a menu?"

"_Ja_, _danke_." She accepted it and glanced over it.

"Become one with me, da?" Russia held out his pipe.

"I'm not a country, so that would make it rather awkward…but I appreciate the thought." She smiled and continued looking at the menu. Germany smirked. He had to admit, his _schwester_ was intelligent and witty. She had sidestepped Russia's advances and moved on, not gloating or anything.

"I have a question, Ms. Emma."

"Please call me Emma, and yes?"

"Emma…how can you be human?"

"I told you the story last night. I'm adopted."

"Right…but I've never…umm…seen a citizen of Germany."

"I was a Roman citizen, but then I was adopted into Germania's family so now I'm a German citizen."

"But…you're human…" he mumbled.

"Do you like scarfs, Emma?"

"Yes, and that is a lovely scarf you have on, Russia."

He grinned. "It was a gift from my big sister, Ukraine."

"It looks adorable." She said, smiling.

The waiter came by and took their orders. Prussia started off the conversation by, "I am so tired of training." Germany shook his head and gritted his teeth.

"I kind of like Germany's training." Emma said.

"I do too, because it strengthens me so I can crush all of you one day." Eerie silence.

England cleared his throat. "So…um…Emma…did you like being raised by Germany and Prussia?"

"I loved it. Do you have any brothers?"

England winced. "Yes, I have Wales, Scotland, Northern Ireland, and a sister, Ireland."

"Oh? Tell me about them!"

"Well…Wales is sort of bossy, but he forgets who funds his parties…Scotland is an annoying git, but all of my brothers are. He wears a funny skirt that he calls a 'kilt' and he looks like a girl when he wears it. My sister Ireland hates me, and North Ireland is just like her, but he's smaller. They both have red hair and freckles."

"Oh." She smiled. "What about your family Russia?"

"My big sister Ukraine is nice, but she is rather plain looking. My little sister Belarus is very pretty, but she is mean to me. Ukraine gives me gifts like this scarf and Belarus tries to give me her as a gift, but I don't like her. Ukraine is rather big."

Prussia interrupted to say, "Yeah, she's rather built in the chest, and she's poor so it's real."

Russia glared at him and continued with, "But Belarus is smaller and shorter. And she loves to follow me around…"

"I'm sorry to hear that." She patted his arm and grinned. "Don't worry Russia. Sometimes Germany does that too." She laughed and smiled. "But I love _mein bruders_ and they love me too."

They chattered for hours, talking about anything and everything: shopping, malls, shoes, colors, family members, lions, pets, memories, video games, tea, coffee, A,merica, grandparents, fur coats, wurst, scones, beer, and much more.

"Good bye! Thank you for a marvelous evening!" Emma called out and waved.

"You're welcome, hopefully we can do it again soon!"

"I'd love that! Bye!"

On the way home, England said to himself, "She is really something….that Emma…though I wish she wasn't human…"

"I loved talking with Britain…he has some of the funniest stories." Emma yawned. Germany was reading a book, and she softly leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. He looked up and smirked as he watched her softly sleep. He put his arm around her side and pulled her close. "I love you, Emma. You are my favorite _schwester_." He murmered as he stroked her hair, hoping that she didn't hear a word he had just said.


End file.
